Miracles Happen
by ezrialittleliars
Summary: Past/Future Fic. After Ezra's shooting, she finds out she's pregnant but it all comes crashing down. A few years into the future and A is finally behind bars and she has some exciting news...


_After A had shot Ezra on the rooftop, things between Aria and Ezra were anything but normal between them. One minute she wanted him dead, the next minute, she was praying to god that he would stay alive. Ezra had woken up from surgery about 1 hour ago and Aria, Spencer, Hanna, Emily, Alison and all of their parents were still there. _

_Aria walked into Ezra's room and sat beside him. She cheeks were puffy and there were red circled around her eyes, it was clear to him that she had been crying. Ezra suddenly sat up and looked straight at her._

_"Aria?" Ezra questioned, the look on her face was unreadable._

_"Aria?" He asked again, concerned as she didn't reply the first time._

_She couldn't keep it in anymore and burst into tears. Ezra grabbed her arm and pulled her onto the hospital bed with him so she was curled up beside him. She carried on sobbing into his chest while he held her and stroked her auburn hair. _

_"What happened?" Ezra asked. _

_She continued to cry and loosened her grip on Ezra. "I'm so sorry." Tears were falling down her cheeks._

_"Oh my god. Is it the-"_

_"I...I lost it..." She started crying again and grabbed onto him for dear life._

_"Why is she crying?" Emily asked Spencer as they had witnessed the whole scene._

_"I don't know, should we ask?"_

_"Ye let's go." Emily said, as they walked towards Ezra's hospital room_

_"Hey, is everything ok in here, I mean we saw you crying?" Emily said and glanced at Spencer._

_Ezra leaned in and whispered in Aria's ear "You don't have to tell them. It's ok."_

_"No," Aria said letting go of Ezra while using the back of her hand to wipe away her obvious make up stains down her cheeks "I should...Um Em, can you get everyone in here, I kinda have something I need to tell you guys."_

_"Ye sure." _

_Spencer came and sat in the chair next to Ezra's bed and held Aria's hand. "What happened?" She said this just as the girls and their parents were filing into the room._

_"Um, I don't know where to start but I, we, have something to tell you."_

_Again, Ezra told Aria that she didn't have to do it but insisted._

_"Uh...," she paused, she knew this was going be very difficult for her "Ezra... got me pregnant."_

_Mutiple 'Oh my god's flew across the room _

_"I __**was **__pregnant." Aria mumbled under her breath, hopeful that no one would hear, but much to her disappointment, Spencer caught it. As the conversion was very noisy, Spencer had to get something straight._

_"Wait hold on. Wait guys. Hang on, stop, wait." The rooms conversions were hushed by Spencer's words. "Aria, what do you mean __**was pregnant**__?"_

_Aria looked at Ezra as tears began forming again. _

_"Do you want me to...?"Ezra asked Aria if she wanted him to tell them what happened._

_"Yes please." She said as she snuggled into his chest to muffle her sobs. He kissed the top of her head and said with sadness "She lost it."_

_"It's not just that," She said after a few moments "I..., I can't have kids..."_

That memory was permanently imprinted on her brain like it was a scar, the day she found out that all her dreams of one day having kids with Ezra was once again crushed like a bug underneath a tractor tire.

Aria, Spencer, Emily, Hanna, Alison and Ezra were in the police station and after years of torture, A had finally been caught and it was all over.

The girls all looked at each other and came in for a group hug in happiness. During this hug, Aria had spotted Ezra out of the corner of her eye and pulled away "Just one second." Aria said and held up her index finger. She made her way over to him with a big grin.

"What made you so happy?" Ezra asked while grinning

"Uh, multiple reasons." She said. "But, um, there's gonna be a new, addition to the family..."

"What? You got a dog?"

"Not quite." Aria laughed

"A cat, no fish, donkey, um, llama, no alpaca, wait, wait, a lizard, you seem like a lizard type of person."

"I am a lizard person, but, that's still not quite it..., hang on a second." Aria reaches into her bag and gives Ezra a small piece of paper.

"Oh my god... What?" Its a sonogram. "You're-"

"2 weeks" Aria said with a smile

"But- Oh my god. I'm gonna be a dad?"

"You're gonna be a dad!" Aria squealed

And Ezra took her in for a warm embrace.

"I love you so much." He mumbled into her hair.

"Why is he so happy?" Spencer asked Hanna, who had witnessed the whole scene.

"He's gonna be a dad." She smiled

"Oh my god!"

Spencer walked over to Aria.

"Aria. You're pregnant?"

"Yep." she said, popping the 'p'. Aria let go of Ezra to hug Spencer.

"Oh my gosh I'm so happy for you guys," She let go of Aria "But how, the doctor said that you can't... have kids?"

By this time, Hanna had told the other girls and were are surrounding the couple. Aria then put her arm around Ezra and looked up at him with the biggest smile she had ever seen on his face

"Miracles happen."

_One week later__..._

_In the brew are Aria, Spencer, Hanna, Emily and Alison. _

"Ok so seriously, what happened, that doctor said you couldn't have kids and now you're 3 weeks pregnant?" Spencer asked

"When Ezra was in the hospital, I stared getting really bad stomach pains and when the doctor came in I told him, so he took me to a room to get tested, he told me that I was pregnant. As I was about to leave, he said something came up and he sat me down. He told me the bad news. But I still was on my birth control subscription, and I just took them anyway. About 3 weeks ago, my subscription ran out and because of my situation, I didn't bother to renew it and-"

"Since you two are like bunnies." Hanna interjected.

"Hanna!" the girls scolded

"How the hell would you know?" Aria asked, slightly angry

"Aria, remember that trip we took a couple of weeks ago, well me and Caleb were in the adjoining room. So trust me when I say they're like bunnies."

Aria embarrassingly sighed. "Anyway, so apparently, A had mixed up my results with someone else's to, I don't really know why but they just did it to piss me off. So here."

She handed them another sonogram.

"Miracles really do happen." She whispered to herself, as the girls all passed the picture around...

_Fin._

_**Thank you guys so much for your amazing comments from my previous fanfic, I hope to write more in the future. However, I wont be posting in a while as I am going on holiday on the 11th and wont be back till the 24th, but I will continue to write more! **_

_**Thank You xx**_


End file.
